Link's thoughts
by TweakerWolf
Summary: Link was just a kid when The Great Deku Tree summoned him, and now he's off to try and save the world. Just what might the young boy be thinking? In this story, I try to give Link a voice, since he never has one in the games, full of snarky kid comments and adventure. Follows along the game Ocarina of Time as I go through it.
1. Wake Up Link!

*Kokiri Forest*

I was having that nightmare again. I was in this big field, staring at this big castle, it was storming and the drawbridge suddenly came down. A white horse came galloping across the bridge, the girl riding on the front of the horse look at me terrified; behind them came another horse with a menacing rider. He scared me, he looked evil, his horse was black as night.

Suddenly I was being woke up, a small ball of light hovering over me, telling me something. The Great Deku Tree sent me a fairy? And wanted to see me? Well, I had to go get up and find out what's going on. Oh hey, Saria is outside my house, she's glad to see I finally had a fairy, I like Saria, she's always really nice to me. But it's off to see The Great Deku Tree first, Navi keeps telling me to go see him. I can't wait to show off my new fairy to everyone though, they're all going to be surprised, that'll show Mido.

Speaking of Mido, he's blocking my way, he's always being mean to me, just because I didn't get a fairy right away. Just goes to show him, he thinks he's so great but **_I'm_** the one The Great Deku Tree summoned. Serves him right! Wait a minute, he's not letting me pass? What's this he's saying about a sword and shield? Why would I need those to go see the GDT, I mean, he just wants to talk. Ugh whatever fine, I guess I'll go get a darn sword and shield.

I guess I'll get the shield from the shop, but first I have to find rupees, man I just got up, why do I have to go get rupees to buy a shield to please Mido? Oh well, time to throw some rocks, rupees sometimes get stuck in them, go figure. And if I get the sword I can chop down weeds, there are always rupees hiding in those too. Hmm, I guess I'll go through the crawl space and see if I can find any rupees on that side.

-crawls through the hole-

Oh hey, what's with this boulder? It's just kinda rolling on its own, I wonder where it goes?

-follows the moving rock-

What, look at that, I found a chest, I bet there is something cool inside, I hope it isn't locked! Score, it was open, and there was the Kokiri sword in there, sweet, now all I need is a shield and Mido will have to let me pass. Now to continue to find rupees and practice with this sword! But first I have to get back by the rolling boulder.

-runs behind the boulder again-

That wasn't too hard, time to cut those weeds, rupees will be easy to get now.

-throws rocks and cuts weeds-

Alright, 40 rupees all collected, time to go buy me a shield, why is it 40 rupees to buy a piece of wood? Oh well, I'm sure it will come in handy. Now that I have everything, might as well go see what Mido says now. Yup, he finally let me pass, but of course he called me a wimp first, he'll always be mean, but he doesn't matter anyways, at least Saria is nice to me.

Wait, the GDT knows about my nightmares? No wonder he's such a great tree, but he said there is evil coming, what does that have to do with me? What, he's been cursed? Who would do such a thing? And he wants me to break the curse, I'm 7, what can I do? Maybe Mido was right, no, I'll prove Mido and everyone else wrong, I can do this! Good thing I did pick up some gear before coming here. Here goes nothing.

-takes a deep breath & walks into the tree-

*Inside The Great Deku Tree*

Wow, it sure is dark in here, what's with all the spider webs in here? And those Deku Baba's man are they mean. They hurt too, I better be careful, but at least I got a few sticks out of them. Guess I better head up top and see what's going on.

-climbs convenient ladder-

Oh hey, look at that, another chest, bet there's something good in it! Huh, it's a map, that will definitely come in handy, I'm sure I'll get lost in here, this is a big tree after all. Ugh and there are skullwalltulas, gross, how am I supposed to climb the vines? I'll have to be really careful, I don't want to get bit by those.

-attempts to climb the vine-

Well that HURT! I can't get by those skullwalltulas, they keep trying to bit me and I fall off the wall. I guess I better just move on, I can't get up there now. The only other place for me to go though is that door up ahead, might as well try there.

-enters room-

Whoa, the door locked behind me, that's not good; the door in front of me is locked too, what do I do? Oh , what is that thing? That little bush just came to life, and it's spitting nuts at me, how rude! Those really hurt, how would he like it if I hit him with one? Well, I managed to hit him with his own nut, I'm really glad I brought that shield now, but now I have to corner him, what do I have to do to get out of here? Oh, he told me that if I jump off a high cliff and roll forward, I shouldn't get hurt, I'll have to remember that. Thank goodness the doors unlocked, now I can keep going, this place is starting to creep me out!

Woohoo, another chest, all I have to do is jump across onto that platform- what, it's shaking, what's wrong with it? Ah, it disappeared, what the heck? Ugh, guess I'll just climb up the vines, stupid platform! Sweet, I just got a slingshot! This is going to be awesome, now I can show those skullwalltulas whose boss! Now how they heck to I get back over- Oh, Navi found a ladder, I guess she's good for something after all, I just have to shoot it and-there, now I can climb that and leave here. Ha, showed them who was boss, now I can climb up top and see what's waiting for me!

-kills skullwalltulas and climbs the vines-

Ugh, skulltulas hanging down from the ceiling now, no wonder the GDT feels awful, he's got all these spiders crawling around inside him, bleh.

I guess I'll leave them alone for now, they aren't coming after me, I found another door to go through anyways. And once again, the door locks behind me, great. Well there is some light in here at least, oh, and a chest. But I can't get to it, that's not fair, hmm. Navi wants me to light up the torch I guess, there is also a switch on the ground. Maybe if I light up the room more, I'll figure something out. Whoa, the door unlocked when I lit up the second torch, well that's one problem down. Now to see what that switch does so I can see what's in that chest! Oh, the platforms came out of the ground, now I can get across! Hmm, there was a compass in the chest, that's handy I suppose, but it could have been rupees maybe. Oh but there is another skulltula hiding something, I wonder if I can get past it?

-kills skulltula-

Ha, got it, now to see what it was hiding. Oh, it was a chest, that's nice, it was a recovery heart, at least I won't die in here. Wow, and there was a gold skulltula behind it, neat! I got a token, I'm sure that will come in handy later. But for now, there's nothing left to do in this room, might as well go back. What am I supposed to do now? There aren't any more doors, although there is that web all the way down at the bottom of the tree. Let's see if it will hold me, it looks sturdy enough, weeeee

-kills skulltula and jumps-

Uh oh, it almost held me, good thing there was water down here, I guess I've got to explore more of the tree before I can leave. There are some gold skulltulas down here so that's a plus, got a few more tokens, but what am I supposed to do, there are webs everywhere! Guess I'll go stand on that switch, something usually happens when I step on those. Sweet, it lit up one of the torches in here, now I can see a little better. I wonder if I can get to that other door if I burn the web down? Might as well try it, I've got a few sticks to spare. Yes, burned it down, I wonder what's inside.

Ugh, another one of those Deku Scrub things, I wonder what this one will tell me? Huh, he has brothers, I have to defeat them too? And in a certain order, 2-3-1, I wonder what that means. But the door in front of me is locked, what do I do? Oh hey, this door as an eye emblem above it, I wonder what will happen if I hit it? Oh yea, I was right, door opened, now let's go see what he meant about brothers.

What the? There aren't any scrubs in here, it's just a big spiky pole and a platform in the water. There is no way I'll be able to fit under it if I jump on the platform, I'll run into the spikes, hmm. Navi says I can go underwater and look for something. Why can't she just tell me what I'm looking for?

-dives underwater-

Well, guess there was a switch under the water, cool, the water went down, now I can get under the spikes. And through the door- still no scrubs, just some more torches and a locked door. Guess I have to burn another stick, lighting them up should unlock the door, it's worked before. Yup, just like before, light up the torches and unlock the door.

Big surprise, another skulltula, I'm getting tired of these things, how did they get in the GDT anyways? Well now what am I supposed to do, there is a torch so I guess I'll light up the webs. What was that? Something just fell from the ceiling, ew what is it? Ah, there is another, oh man, another one. Why were they on the ceiling? Ew, those were gross, glad there aren't any more, now to burn down some webs. Well the first one didn't have anything for me, just some weird wall, that was a waste, hopefully the other one leads somewhere. Oh, a crawlspace, that must be where I'm heading next.

-crawls through the hole-

Hey, I'm back in the room I fell in. Now I'm up on the far side, with another web in the ground, guess I'll have to break this one too. But I can't jump on it, I can't get high enough, and I can't reach the torches over here. This place definitely wasn't made with a kid in mind. Wait… why are there torches inside of a tree in the first place? I don't want to think about that, I'll just find a way to get down there, better not catch the tree on fire though. I need to be more careful, I don't want to be responsible for burning him down. I'll just push that block down into the water, now I can get up and down since I'm short. And now I can use the torch from the other side, boy am I smart! Um, better hurry, don't want to burn the whole stick before I get over there now.

-lights the stick and makes his way to the web-

Made it, and now- I'm in more water, just great. Oh, here are those brothers, what was I supposed to do now, I forgot, he told me so long ago. Oh yea, he said 23 is number 1 so second then third then first.

-attacks Deku Scrubs-

Ha, got them, now what is he going to tell me? Queen Gohma? Who is that? I had no idea there was royalty in the GDT, what a secret to keep from everyone, guess I'll go meet her. That scrub told me to hit her when she's stunned, what is that supposed to mean? Oh well, in I go. Hmm, this place is kinda dark, like really dark, there is fog everywhere too, is that normal? Where is this Queen? What's that noise, sounds like something… crawling on…the ceiling…

-looks up, searching for source of the noise-

AAAHHHH! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT THING?


	2. The Great Deku Tree and The Princess

Oooooh gosh, I'm not ready for this, what am I supposed to do? Time to run away, can't let it catch me, that would be bad. Ugh look at that eye, it's ugly. IDEA! I'll blind it, then it can't find me, easy. Let me just use my slingshot aaaand

-shoots monster in the eye-

Yes it worked. Wait, now it looks weird, oh she must be stunned, time to kill it!

-stabs repeatedly with sword-

What, it's not dead? Oh goodness, time to run away again. Ha, I must have scared her, she's running back up to the ceiling- wait, what's it doing now? AH, what is that, it almost landed on me! It's moving… I don't like this… Ew it's one of those gross things from before, no wonder they are so ugly, they have some monster Queen mom. Better kill them before she lays any more eggs. Uh oh, I guess she's mad I killed her babies, here she comes again, better pull out my slingshot again.

-repeats process-

Is she dead yet? I'm getting tired of running around, my legs are way too short for all of this, she's HUGE! Ugh more eggs, stop laying eggs already!

-kills eggs and finally kills Queen Gohma-

Finall, ugh, I'm tired, I'm hurt, can I just get out of here? Oh what's this, a Heart Container? Sweet, I guess this is a good prize for killing that monster, now I have even more life! Too bad I didn't get that first, might have made fighting her easier. I hope that portal over there leads me back outside!

-walks into blue portal-

Wow, that was close, I barely beat that stupid Queen Gohma, for a queen she was rather rude, trying to kill me like that. Well at least I got more life out of it, that's going to come in handy, now I won't die as often, woot. Now I'm back out with the GDT and I guess it's story time. Cool cool, yea yea yea, story of creation, very fascinating. Okay, evil man from the desert cursed you and he wants some Triforce thing, don't let him get it. Wait, what? He was doomed to die from the start? Then why did that darn tree make me go in there in the first place? I almost died in there! Ugh, that's wonderful, all my hard work was for not, I hope everyone else knows I tried! I've got to go find some Princess of Destiny now? Hope she has more manners than that Queen. Oh I'm going to get something? Guess the GDT really does like me after all. What's this, Kokiri's Emerald, it's such a pretty stone, Navi said it was the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, who knew the GDT would be holding onto something like this? Whoa whoa whoa, what does he mean that everything depends on me? I have to go to the castle and stop this evil guy, Navi is going to be going with me too? That's wonderful, she's full of great information. Wait, good bye? But, wait, I'm not ready, don't leave yet…

-walks back to the village-

Mido thinks the GDT dying was my fault? Why is it my fault, how come no one believes me? Ugh, all the other Kokiri think I had something to do with it too, whatever, I'll just leave. I'll come back when they are done being stupid! But where is Saria, I want to see her before I leave, she'll know I didn't kill the great tree. But no one here will tell me where she is, ugh I guess I'll have to come back and visit as soon as I can!

-heads out towards Hyrule Field-

Oh, there's Saria, she was waiting for me the whole time, she's such a good friend. Hmm, how did she know I was leaving? She says she's always known I was different, I guess that's a good thing, I don't know. But she says we'll be friends forever, heck yea! Oh cool, she's giving me something. Her fairy ocarina? Cool, now I'll have something to remember her by! She hopes that whenever I play it I'll think of her, well of course I will. And she wants me to come visit, that shouldn't be hard. Wait, she looks so serious, and sad and-

-blushes-

Why is she looking at me like that? Well I've got to go, I'll see her later I'm sure, I've got to go find some princess.

-runs away-

-enters Hyrule Field-

Wow, this place is huge, how am I going to find my way? Ah, who was that, huh, an owl, what's he doing all the way up there? How does he know me? This is weird, ugh he talks a lot! Danger, more talk about danger, great… well at least he told me which way to go, now I won't get lost, hopefully.

And he's telling me to find the princess too, how important can one princess be? I mean come on! Well that's enough talking for me, time to start adventuring, see you later giant owl.

Alright, I'll just follow this path and make my way to the castle! Main this field is big, the castle looks so far away, it's going to take forever to get there, better not rest or it will take longer.

-walks until sunsets-

Hey wait, I'm almost there, don't close the bridge, wait for me! Shoot, I missed it, does that mean I have to sleep out here tonight? What was that noise?

-looks around, sees Stalchild climbing out of the grass-

Uh oh, more monsters, what is going on. They are dead aren't they? Why are they crawling out of the ground? Can I kill them? I really hope so!

-battles group of Stalchildren-

Okay, I guess it's not so safe out here after all, but hey they dropped rupees. I need to find somewhere to hide. Oh goodness, more of those things? Time to run!

-runs off to distant building-

-arrives as sun rises, Stalchild goes back underground-

Oh, thank heavens, no more of those things, they are creepy! Now where am I, I might as well see who lives here.

-heads into Lon Lon Ranch-

Wow, it's a ranch, there are a bunch of horses and some Cucco too. I'll go ask that man about the ranch. Hmm, his name is Ingo, that's kinda weird, but hey who am I to judge? He seems to work really hard but he called me a weirdo, he reminds me of Mido, I don't like him already. And he's complaining about his boss, that's rude. I'll go find someone else to talk to. Well, there is no one else here, guess I'll- ugh Navi is telling me to go to the castle, fine, I'm going I'm going! I can come back to the ranch later I guess.

-heads back out to Hyrule Field and makes it to the drawbridge-

Man the market place sure is busy, everyone here is so tall too. I wonder where I'm suppose to go, I guess I'll try talking with someone.

-talks to people in the market, learns a lot of trivial information-

Well, I'll go talk to that girl, she's around my age, maybe she'll be nice. Well, she kinda made fun of my clothes but otherwise she's friendly, her dad owns that ranch I visited earlier, neat. She seems worried about her dad, he hasn't returned from his delivery yet. I'll do her a favor and go look for him, since I'm a nice guy like that. The castle grounds are really nice, but there is that owl again, being all talkative. Hmm he said that I have to be careful to not get caught, you mean I can't just go see her? Lame! I'll just go talk to the guard, I'm sure he'll understand. Or not, he'll just make fun of me like the other adults did, guess I'm going to have to sneak in, that'll show them!

-finds vine to climb and makes way inside the gates-

Ha, they really don't have good security, I was able to sneak right in, although now I have to be really careful no one else sees me.

-sneaks around the lawn only to be found by a guard and kicked out-

Darn it, that really hurt, you'd think they'd be nice to a kid, just throwing me like that. Ugh, I'm going to try again! Oh hey Malon is here waiting for me, why does she call me fairy boy, hasn't she ever seen a fairy before? Oh, now she wants me to find her dad? I guess she found out that I made my way onto the grounds, I might as well continue to look for him. She thinks he fell asleep? Why would he do that, shouldn't he be looking after Malon? Hmm, she gave me an egg, what should I do with this? Navi says to put it on my C button, I guess I'll give it a shot. This time I'll be more careful, I don't want to get thrown out again.

Cool, the egg hatched into a cucco, right in my pocket, maybe I'll be able to use this to wake up Malon's dad, if I find him!

-finds way to inner gate-

Hmm, if I try to keep going, those guards will see me, better jump into the moat; good thing I can swim. Oh this must be Talon, he's the only one here that's sleeping, and in the most random place too. Let's put this cucco to work then. Wow, he seems really lazy, but nice. He fell asleep after delivering milk, poor Malon, she had to walk back to the ranch all on her own.

-looks around-

Hey, I think I can fit into that little crawlspace over there, but how do I reach it? Ah, boxes, I'll stack them up over here, no biggie! And I've made it into the courtyard, maybe I'll catch a peek of this princess finally, then Navi can be quiet. First I have to sneak around all these guards, I can be sneaky!

-carefully makes way past all the guards and into the inner courtyard-

I looked around, it was pretty peaceful here, but what were all the guards for, all there is around here is a wind- hey there's a girl, I wonder who she is. Ha, she wants to know how I got past the guards, I'm really just that sneaky. She knows Navi is a fairy? She knows I come from the forest? She knows about the Spiritual Stone? Who is this girl? What would she assume I had the stone anyways, just because I'm from the forest, that's a pretty big guess. But she looks so eager, I guess I might as well tell her I have it, no harm done right?

Hold on, she had a dream about some prophecy? Whoa, now that I think of it, she does look familiar, have I seen her before? What kind of weird dreams does she have? Storm clouds, rays of light, some guy in green clothes with a stone. Oh, I have green clothes and the green stone, I come from the forest, does she think it's me? Now she introduces herself, Zelda, that's a nice name. Ah, princess, she must be the one I'm looking for! Awesome, she's going to tell me a secret, about the Sacred Realm? Sounds… exciting. But hey a secret is a secret, and only the Royal Family knows about it so it must be a really good secret, even if it sounds lame.

And it's about this Triforce thing again, that I'm supposed to stop that evil dude from getting. This is sounding cooler, the Triforce can grant a wish, hmm no wonder the GDT doesn't want some evil guy to get his slimy hands on it. Ah, she told me how to get to the Sacred Realm, not sure if I'm going to need that but now I know, head to The Temple of Time. But of course, I can't just walk in there, there is a locked door called the Door of Time, I should have known. I guess that means the bad guys can't just walk in there either… I need three Spiritual Stones, well I've already got one, do I really have to go find the other 2? I want to go back to the forest and hang out with Saria.

Princess Zelda has an ocarina too? And of course it has time attached to its name, no surprise. So I need some special ocarina and 3 stones. Why can't I just use Saria's? Oh well, I doubt I'll need to open up any door anyways. Now what's going on, I get to spy on someone, awesome, this princess is way cool. I guess there is this evil guy she's been watching, might as well find out who it is. I'll admit he looks pretty creepy, but he swore allegiance to her dad. But she seems really sure about him…

Ugh, now she's telling me her dad doesn't believe her dream. So of course she wants my help to protect the Triforce from this evil dude. She's like the GDT, wanting me to save the world, guess I have no choice. At least she's going to do her part and protect the Ocarina of Time; I only have to find the two other- wait, I feel like I'm going to be doing more work than her. Well when I think about it, I suppose she can't really leave the castle often. And she's giving me a letter with her signature, I'll hold onto that. How often to you get an autograph from the princess?

Guess it's time for me to leave, I've got a couple Spiritual Stones to f- uh oh, who's that lady blocking my way? Impa, of the Sheikahs? Oh man, she sounds scary, she's Princess Zelda's bodyguard. Ah but she believes in the dreams, so I guess she won't hurt me as long as I'm supposed to be the forest kid in her dreams. Cool, she's going to teach me something too, I should have left the forest awhile ago, I'm learning all kinds of new things! Sounds like a pretty important song, wonder what I'll use it for? The notes are simple enough, but it's a really beautiful lullaby. I like Impa, she's going to lead me out of here, at least the guards will be nice to me now.

I guess it's up to us to protect Hyrule now, this is going to be a long day. Can't wait to tell Saria all about it, she'll be excited. Hmm, Impa is telling me to head up to Death Mountain, apparently there are Gorons living there and they have the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Guess I know where I'm going next, but Death Mountain? Really? That really doesn't sound like a place for kids… I hope this lady knows what she's thinking sending me there. She should go instead of me, but whatever. Time to head up to Kakariko Village and hopefully not…die.


End file.
